


The Road Together

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Angst, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Logan and Veronica are at an impasse.





	The Road Together

**Author's Note:**

> Another 150 words of angst for LoVe. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Prompt: dead end

This was supposed to renew the spark – that was what their therapist said when she suggested it. Dad took the kids for the week while they drove up the coast, just the two of them – to reconnect, to remember. But three kids, two careers, and several dogs later, all they wanted to do was sleep. And argue -- about everything and nothing. There was a vague memory of sex, but even now, it failed to give Veronica the rush it once did, filling her more with grief than excitement.

So now, they both sat in the car in silence – Logan maneuvering the side roads in search of some little winery while Veronica stared out the window, watching life go by.

The car lurching to a halt, Logan let out a growl of frustration, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

“We've hit a **dead end**.”

Turning slowly towards him, Veronica sighed. “Yeah. I think we have.”


End file.
